


In the Light

by 4554551N5B1TCH



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4554551N5B1TCH/pseuds/4554551N5B1TCH





	In the Light

**I have decided to remove this content after further educating myself on D.I.D. and the systems that live with it.** _Glass_ **and** _Split_ **are offensive works. M. Night Shyamalan should have put a disclaimer at the beginning of each movie proclaiming that they are not accurate representations of what it is like to live with D.I.D. He was even asked to and refused. I apologize to anyone I may have offended. Too often D.I.D. is used as a plot device in horror and thriller films when the truth is most of the systems who live with it are not dangerous in slightest and are capable of living normal, thriving lives.**

 

**That being said; anyone who wishes to read this work can message me on Tumblr[here](https://philosophicalspacerocks.tumblr.com/).**


End file.
